Call me Master
by JoshyLovesDevy
Summary: Stiles has feelings for a certain werewolf, maybe werewolves. Virgins cant be sluts right?
1. Chapter 1

I was going to take down my other story and replace it because I hated it, but then I saw that people actually liked it, so I will do my best to live up to what they want and finish it. But I got inspired to write another story so here it is. This first chapter has some DETHAN smut. Please tell me how to improve my work or just show some love by reviewing.

* * *

Stiles just had to admit it to himself. He was jealous of Danny. Jealous that Danny could be so confident and proudly walk around Beacon Hills. He had known for a long time that he was gay, but he couldn't tell his dad or Scott or anyone for that matter. His dad might disown him. He was The Sheriff for God's sake. He probably wanted his son to manly and good at sports and make him a granddad. Scott would probably not want to be his friend anymore. I couldn't read Scott. Was he homophobic? He didn't know.

But he also knew that he was overreacting. Stiles knew his dad would always love him. And Scott would always be his best friend. He sighed and dropped his head on his desk; he had zoned out of math 20 minutes ago and didn't feel like returning.

Scott looked over at his friend, "Dude, you okay?" he asked, concerned written across his face. Stiles nodded and went back to thinking; he would ask Danny how he came out to his friends and family. He pulled out his phone and sent a text, asking to meet up with him after school.

Danny looked down at his phone and opened the new message. He sighed, wondering what Stiles wanted to talk about. Probably something stupid. He sighed again and cursed himself for being so nice, after replying that he would meet him out front.

He looked up from his phone and over to Ethan, his boyfriend. He shifted in his seat, sitting had become very insatiable lately, but that's what happens when your werewolf boyfriend was going through heat. Ethan had become insatiable, and Danny wasn't complaining. Danny smirked and took out his phone again.

"**_Meet me in the bathroom. I'll give you a release… ;)" _** He sent it to Ethan. Not very subtle or sexy, but who the hell cared. He wanted to blow his man and he would.

He watched as Ethan looked down at his phone and smirked. He didn't need to answer. Danny knew he would come. The bell rang for lunch and students filed out of the classroom. Danny walked to the bathroom and into one of the stalls. Ethan followed quickly behind him.

The stall door was shut and locked and Ethan pressed Danny against the wall, kissing him deeply. Danny let out a soft moan as Ethan's talented mouth began to attack his neck. Danny then gripped his shoulders lightly, pushing him back and kneeling down in front of him.

Ethan smirked, he first thought that Danny wanted a quickie, but this would hold him over until they got home.

Danny unbuttoned his pants and pushed them down to his ankles, along with his boxers. The tip of Ethan's cock was already dripping with precum, and stood proudly out against his shaved pubes. Danny didn't have time to admire the wonderful piece as time was working against them.

He lapped out the precum and tongued Ethan's slit. Ethan ran his fingers through Danny's hair, watching him go to work on his cock. Danny then took his cock into his mouth, taking most of it in and bobbing his head quickly. He brought his hand to the base and stroked him while sucking him. Ethan moaned out lowly. Danny hollowed his cheeks and swallowed around Ethan's fat cock, and his hand squeezed the base. Ethan's grip tightened as he thrust his hips into Danny's willing mouth. Danny looked up at him and the lovers locked eyes, his thrust slowed as Danny's lips sealed tightly around his throbbing cock.

"Fuck." He whispered and came into his lover's mouth. Danny moaned and swallowed all of it. He gave his cock one last suck and pulled his mouth off.

He pulled up Ethan's boxers and pants and stood from the floor. He giggled and kissed his lover, coming out of his post-orgasm glow.

"I love your fucking mouth," he whispered against his lips, pulling him into a heated kiss. He grinded his hips against Danny's, who whimpered against his lips. Ethan smirked and sucked on Danny's neck, leaving a hickey.

"Ethan." Danny whined. "I can't cover it up. That's not fair."

"But I wanted to show that you are mine." Ethan growled out and Danny bit his lip. He loved it when Ethan lost control.

"You better be ready after school because I am going to fuck you until you pass out. And then again when you wake back up." He whispered harshly into his ear, taking his earlobe into his mouth and sucking on it.

"I have to meet up with Stiles first," He heard Ethan's growl again, "You can ride my ass so you know you are the only one fucking it." Ethan smirked and the bell rung for class to begin.

The duo walked out of the bathroom and Ethan kissed Danny quickly. "See you soon babe." Danny nodded and walked into English, looking at the clock and wishing the day was over.

The Final bell of the day finally rang and students began to quickly file out of Beacon Hills High School Stiles walked out front and into the student parking lot, looking for the magical dimples of Danny. He sighed, Danny probably found him completely annoying at this point. He didn't mean to come off as a spaz, but he just was.

The tanned teen came from the school and waved at Stiles, who was instantly nervous. His heart started beating fast and he began to hyperventilate.

Danny noticed his nervous demeanor and placed his hand on his shoulder, "Hey, what did you want to talk about?" He asked, squeezing his hand for comfort and Stiles nodded.

"I have to ask you a question-"

"Are you really going to ask me if I find you attractive because if you are-"

"No! It's serious Danny. I wouldn't be completely freaking out about asking you if I wasn't."

Danny sighed and leaned back against Stiles' jeep and let the lanky teen have the floor. Stiles bit his lip and looked down. He then looked around them to see if any werewolves were near, listening.

"I was wondering how you came out to your family and friends." He said lowly, really hoping Danny heard him. Danny looked at Stiles and cocked his head to the side.

"But Lydia…" he began; he could tell the boy was in a tough place.

"That was never going to go anywhere, everyone knows that and I've had my sights on someone with a little more hair, if you know what I mean." He sighed, "Which will probably never happen either, so I probably shouldn't even waste my time coming out and be asexual. No one wants me-"

"Stiles. Stop." Danny said, interrupting his self deprecating rant.

"First, to come out to your dad, will probably be easier than you think it is once you start talking, your brain usually takes over the rest. He's going to accept you no matter what. And if you are worried about Scott not being around after, then don't. You two have been friends since you have been in diapers, and although he isn't the sharpest knife, he's probably sensed something about you. And I'm pretty sure you'll find a guy that wants you. You have a great body Stiles." Danny's word had calmed Stiles, who immediately chalked up to the magical dimples.

"Thanks Danny, that really means a lot to me."

"If you ever need anything Stiles, I'm here. Just text first, Ethan is going through heat, and I've been pretty busy." He said, blushing and Stiles looked up at him. "Okay, so your boyfriend is super hot and good in bed. Good to know." He said laughing and walking around to the driver's door. "You'll call back when you aren't getting drilled into the mattress, got it."

"Sometimes it's against a wall." He whispered, and Stiles' face flared red and Danny walked to Ethan's bike, laughing loudly. Ethan was sitting on the bike and had been waiting when he heard Stiles and Danny's conversation ending.

"Good advice babe. I wonder who he's crushing on."

"Why? What are you thinking?"

Ethan didn't answer as he put on his helmet and started the bike. He drove away from the school, thinking about sex, Danny, and Stiles.


	2. Chapter 2

At this rate, Ill have chapter 3 up by tonight. If you think this shit is shit, tell me! if you think this shit is the shit, TELL ME! Please. I live to please.

No sex, just mentions. More to come next chapter though.

* * *

Danny didn't think about the conversation the couple had on the bike until hours later. When he floating in and out of a blissful consciousness, after being thoroughly fucked. Maybe he would ask Derek for 'The Bite' just so he could keep up with Ethan's stamina. And to get rid of the stinging pain in this ass.

Literally.

He rolled over and groaned. Ethan had gotten up to get the duo something to eat. They had been at it for hours. Not that he minded, he just wished for healing. Super healing. He rolled out of bed and walked slowly to the bathroom.

Why did Ethan care who Stiles crush was?

Last time he checked the two barely liked each other, let alone talk.

Did Ethan like Stiles?

He looked at himself in the mirror and frowned. Well he was an alpha werewolf, and Stiles did seem like the submissive type in bedroom. But honestly, what could Stiles do that Danny couldn't, at least ten times better.

Danny had experience on his side. He sighed a final time and stepped into the shower, they would talk about this. He came second to no one.

Ethan stepped through the door with the food. He usually hated going to eat at fast food restaurants, they were so bad for you, but he realized that his little lover needed some nutrition if he was going to continue to fuck his brains out.

Tomorrow was the last day of his heat and he would have to thank Danny thoroughly for sticking through it with him, honestly he had no idea how the human was surviving.

He placed the food on the counter and sniffed the air, he smelled Danny, but something else. He could smell the tension rolling off Danny's skin as the Hawaiian boy stepped out of the bedroom and into the kitchen, wearing tight hot pink briefs.

Ethan noted how good the color looked against the skin, a thought quickly replaced by how good his ass liked right now. "Something wrong babe?" He asked, knowing that Danny wanted to talk about something.

Danny sighed and looked at him, "can we eat, and then talk?" He asked batting his eyelashes at his werewolf lover, who just nodded. Ethan wanted to know what was upsetting him.

Had he done something wrong?

He hung his head down and walked to the kitchen cabinets, grabbing two plates and silverware. Danny opened the bag Ethan had placed on the table, Chinese. He hummed as he brought all of the food out of the bag. He then felt his phone vibrate in his pocket; he pulled it out and checked it. It was a message from Stiles.

He smiled, maybe Stiles was the friend he needed. With Jackson gone to London and Scott having werewolf problems, maybe the two actual humans could stick together.

**_'Thank you so much for the advice. My dad took it awesomely. Like better than awesomely. OMG can I call you. I can't contain myself in text.' _** He smirked down at the messaged and told Stiles he could definitely call him. Ethan walked back to the table and looked down at Danny, placing his plate in front of him.

"Stiles dad took it well and-"

He was cut off by his ringtone and shook his head when Stiles' name popped up on the caller ID. "Hello?" He answered, he had a feeling Stiles would do most of the talking.

"Danny, it went great. My dad said that he wasn't surprised. I was like really dad? Like this is kinda a big deal to me, and then he was like, well son, I haven't been on the force for 20+ years and been promoted to Sheriff of this town if I didn't know how to read people."

Ethan chuckled. Danny couldn't help but smile either.

"I'm going to talk to Scott soon. Hopefully he will be as easy." He heard Stiles' pout.

"Who's your crush?" Danny asked, swirling the noodles around his fork and bringing it to his mouth.

"Um…well…you see…" Stiles began, and then his breathing became much more labored.

"Whoa buddy calm down, just a question, answer whenever you are ready okay."

"Okay." Came the small reply from Stiles.

"I'm just scared," He began, his voice sounding vulnerable, Danny briefly wondered what he looked like right then. "I'm not experienced Danny, like I watch porn and stuff and I have toys, but I've heard its nothing like the real thing. Like fuck," he whined.

Ethan stiffed and Danny looked up at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Stiles, I'm pretty sure this mystery man would love you either way. He would probably be happy that he is your first. Don't sweat it babe." He said and then took a bite of his eggroll. He had finished his noodles and so had Ethan.

"You really think so?" Stiles asked he was really cute; Danny had to admit it.

"Yeah. And if you need any tips, just ask me. I will happy to assist you." Stiles giggled and nodded.

"Danny, you are such a fucking life saver. See you at school tomorrow. Hey Ethan! Bye Ethan" He said and hung up the phone. Danny knew that Stiles knew that the werewolf could hear their whole conversation.

Danny put down his phone, "Do you have some sort of fascination with Stiles?" He asked seriously. They had been dating for a while and Ethan already had wondering eyes.

"No! No babe. I love you okay; it's just my wolf…" He sighed and looked down. He didn't even know how to explain it.

Danny looked at him, "Your wolf?"

"Yes, my wolf can sense things. All werewolves can. Basically my wolf can sense the slut in Stiles." He groaned.

"Stiles is a virgin." Danny stated, thoroughly confused by all of this, it didn't make sense.

"I know it's strange, but you have to believe me. And besides, don't act like I haven't seen you watch him in the showers."

Danny looked up at him, horrified. Why hadn't Ethan been mad if he saw that?

"I don't blame you. I catch myself staring sometimes. That petite form swelling into that perfect round ass and smooth thighs. He's got a great body." Danny just nodded dumbly.

"He asked for help." Danny blurted out.

He didn't want to exploit his friend, but Ethan was offering a threesome. A hot sexy, slightly awkward threesome. Ethan looked at his boyfriend.

"Only if you are comfortable. It could just be you and him. I can control myself enough just to watch."

Danny nodded and pulled out his phone, looking up at Ethan once again for reassurance, and texted Stiles.

**_'Hey Stiles. Um, I talked with Ethan and we decided that we will help you in the experience department.' _** He hit send and sighed.

And then his phone rang.


	3. Chapter 3

I sowwy I didnt post like I said I would. I got so caught up. I hope you like it!

* * *

He hesitated after looking at the caller ID. Stiles. Of course it was him. His text probably freaked the younger boy out. He sighed and looked up at Ethan and then answered the phone.

"Hello." He said his voice not as steady as he wanted it to be.

"Danny…" Stiles said at the other end of the line. His voice held confusion.

"What are you talking about? You are with Ethan! Are you crazy? I'm not crossing that line. NO SIR. So he and Aiden can rip me apart. I imagine Ethan will take the left and Aiden would take the right. Dead Danny. I would be DEAD!" Stiles said, ranting.

Danny sighed, "Stiles. Okay. Ethan is totally okay with this. He's encouraging it."

He heard Stiles gasp.

"Why?" He asked.

Danny groaned and looked at Ethan again. The male watching the phone intently, trying to see if Stiles would do it.

Stiles was beyond the freak out stage.

Way beyond it.

Danny wanted to have sex with him.

WITH HIM.

Stiles Stilinski.

He wasn't known for having a killer body or being a good kisser and for fuck's sake he's still a virgin. Why did Danny, Nicely naughty Danny, want him? And why was half of the dastardly twin duo want him. He was hyperventilating at this point. He had completely tuned Danny out this point. And what did help in the experience department mean?

"STILES!" He heard Ethan's voice on the other line.

"Breathe Stiles. Just breathe. It's going to be okay. No one will come after you. Just come over here, and we'll explain everything. "

His voice had calmed Stiles.

"Okay." He whispered, he knew Ethan could hear him.

"Alright. See you when you get then."

"Okay."

Stiles said again and hung up the phone. He grabbed the keys to his Jeep and walked out of his house. His dad was working late. Stiles couldn't think about it anymore. His brain was numb. Before he knew it, he was pulling up at Danny's house. He took a deep breath and killed the engine. He knew Ethan could hear him. He calmed himself and got out of his Jeep and walked slowly to the house. He knocked and waited.

He looked down and noticed that his hands were shaking. His whole body was shaking by the time Danny came to the door and pulled him inside.

"Stiles you have to calm down." He whispered and wrapped his arms around him tightly, and he felt Stiles nod against his chest. He felt the smaller boy stop shaking and he let him go.

"You actually want to do this for me? You don't just pity me do you? Because if you do, I will take the rest of my dignity and just-"

His voice was cut off by a soft pair of lips connecting to his. He was shocked.

Beyond shocked.

His first real kiss came from Danny. A blush rose to his face as he began to kiss him back. Danny smiled into the kiss, picking up the smaller boy, who let out a small squeak, and led them to the bedroom. He placed Stiles down onto the bed and pulled back, smirking.

"Okay Stiles. Tell me what you want to know." He said and sat beside Stiles. Stiles began to blush again.

"I just want to be good at everything." He said and shyly looked up at Danny.

"Everything?"

He said back, quirking an eyebrow up. Stiles nodded and looked around the room.

"Where's Ethan?" He asked, knowing the werewolf had to be somewhere, listening.

"He thought that you would be more comfortable starting out with me. I can teach you things and he can show you things. We just have to know if you are willing to do that. If not, nothing will change between us Stiles. I'll still be there whenever you need me. "

Stiles nodded and bit his lip. Stiles knew he was more than okay with this. Probably more okay then he probably should be, but that wasn't the point.

"Okay." He whispered. "I can show you what I know, what I learned from watching porn, and um you can tell me how to do it better." He said, his face beet red at this point.

Danny nodded and cupped Stiles face, bringing him into a kiss. Stiles slowly kissed back and crawled on top of Danny. Danny leaned back against the bed and let out soft moans as Stiles kissed down his neck and nibbled across his collar bone. Stiles pushed his fingers up Danny's shirt, ghosting his fingertips across the tanned skin underneath. Danny lifted his arms so the boy could push off his shirt.

Stiles then began to kiss down his broad chest, taking some time to kisses, lick, and suck on both of Danny's nipples. Danny took a sharp intake of breathe and watch the teen make his way down his body. Stiles' eyes flicked up to Danny's as he reached the zipper of his jeans. This part he was winging, because porn didn't actually teach you.

He didn't know what was going on inside the person giving the blow job's mouth. He clumsily unbuttoned Danny's jeans and looked up to see an amused look in Danny's eyes.

"It's okay. You'll do fine, hun." He whispered. Stiles nodded and slid the jeans down, and off when Danny lifted his hips. He went commando and Stiles was staring at his cock.

His massive cock.

Like really.

It was a hell of a lot bigger than his toys. He took a deep breath and then he heard Danny's voice.

"Don't be scared. I know it looks intimidating, but take your time. It's better that way. Just start by licking." He bit his lip as Stiles' instantly took his advice.

At first it was small licks, and then he got bolder, licking from the base of his cock to the tip. He even experimented and pressed his tongue against the slit.

"Fuck. Like that."

Stiles smirked and licked more, like he was licking a lollipop. Danny grunted softly, he was never really loud in the bedroom.

"Okay, now suck." He said through gritted teeth.

Stiles nodded and took a deep breath, he had seen enough to know not to try to take too much in at once, he didn't know how much until he gagged. He started and took the tip into his mouth, sucking on it shyly. He flicked his eyes up to notice that Danny's eyes that closed.

Was he really doing a good job?

He took more into his mouth and closed his eyes, slowly bobbing his head. He took more and more into his mouth, seemed good because he wasn't gagging. He opened his eyes and saw that he had nearly took all of his cock into his mouth.

Like nearly all 8.5 inches were gone.

He swallowed, he had read somewhere that it felt good and judging by the moan that came out of Danny's mouth, it had.

He then began to bob his head quickly, running his tongue all around Danny's cock with confidence. Danny's fingered were gripping Stiles' short hair, he had no idea how long he would last. Ethan was right, he was a natural.

"Damn Stiles," He said breathlessly. Stiles once again swallowed and Danny couldn't help but buck into his mouth. He pulled his head back off his cock,

"Maybe you'll be into swallowing, but I don't want to choke you." He groaned as he stroked his cock and Stiles looked up at him, his mouth open and tongue out waiting to receive his cum.

"Shit." Danny said stroking himself quickly and came.

Everywhere.

Stiles didn't think he had ever seen that much cum. Stiles squeaked and Danny looked up, Ethan had grabbed Stiles hips. Stiles was looking back at him, an almost perfect arch in his back.

This was going to be a great night.


	4. Chapter 4

You guys are pervs. Naughty little pervs and I love it. Keep showing the love and Ill keep pumping out chapters. Because we have to get to other characters! Read and Review. Love yall!

* * *

"How did he do, Danny?" Ethan asked, massaging circles onto his hips.

"Pretty well for his first time. No gag reflex. I should show him how to deep throat though," Danny answered and looked at Ethan.

Ethan nodded and moved from behind Stiles and settled on the bed, "Well teach him." He said and settled back, his arms nestled behind his head.

Ethan wore low hanging sweatpants and nothing else. Stiles believed that did didn't have on any underwear.

And he was completely okay with that.

Probably more than okay, but that was completely beside the point.

Bottom line: Ethan could get it. Something he probably already knew.

Stiles felt his pants being pulled down his legs. Stiles looked down at Danny pulling off his boxers and place soft kisses along his thigh. Stiles bit his lips and stared down at Danny, spreading his legs to give him more room. Danny smirked up at him, placing gentle kisses along the underside of Stiles' cock, his tongue darting out for quick licks over Stiles veiny cock. Stiles gripped the sheets, trying hard to not buck into Danny's mouth. His head fell back against the mattress as Danny took his cock into his mouth.

"Fuck." He said barely above a whisper. If he could make anyone feel this good, he deserved a fucking medal. He felt the bed shift next to him, his eyes snapped open when he felt something press against his lips. His mouth opened when he saw Ethan standing over him, letting his rock hard cock enter his mouth.

"Now let's see that amazing learning curve people talk about." Ethan said his voice rough and demanding.

At that moment Stiles felt his cock go down Danny's throat. Stiles let out a moan, which was muffled by Ethan's cock. He dug his fingers into Ethan's muscular thighs. Stiles began to bob his head, hollowing his cheeks and sucking hard.

Damn if he wasn't going to make Ethan feel as good as Danny was making him.

Danny swallowed around his cock and rolled his balls in his fingers. Stiles took more of him into his mouth, letting moans vibrate through Ethan's cock. Stiles tightened his lips as Ethan bucked into his mouth. The werewolf smirked down at him and thrust his cock into his mouth; Stiles tongued his cock every time his cock entered his mouth.

Stiles then began to bob his head quickly, he felt his release coming and Danny's mouth and hand wasn't stopping anytime soon. Stiles should have reminding him that this was his first rodeo, because he was literally trying to suck his soul out through his cock.

Stiles was going to die happy.

His leg began to shake and he couldn't warn Danny. He tried to warn him, he honestly did, but it just came out as a chocked cry. Ethan threw his head back, bucking into his mouth loudly, riding out the orgasm and was currently filing Stiles mouth up.

Stiles swallowed as much as he could. The taste was bitter, but he felt as though he wanted more, it was a taste he could get used to.

He had read somewhere that everyone tasted differently, even Danny tasted slightly sweeter, He wandered what Derek tasted like, and Isaac. He imagined Isaac to be sweet.

He came down from his orgasmic high slowly. He had leaned back against the bed and when he looked up, he saw the loving couple exchanging soft kisses. He smiled and knew that the two really trusted each other to be doing this. Stiles wanted that same love for himself.

Ethan noticed Stiles was awake and crawled over his body, he dipped his head down and kissed on his neck gently.

"God you were amazing. Danny taught you well." He whispered, dragging his teeth across his skin, which had become sharper. Stiles gasped and tilted his head, giving him more room.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, I really wanted to make you feel good." Stiles whispered, biting his hip to hold back a moan, when Ethan nibbled on his collarbone.

"Although Danny is a good fuck, I think I might have worn him out." At that moment, Stiles felt the weight at the bottom of the bed lifted.

He knew what Ethan wanted.

He wanted the same.

His heart began to beat fast, somewhere his luck had turned.

"I need you Stiles. I need that tight ass around my cock. Can you do that for me? Hm?" Ethan asked, sucking on his nipple while moving his hand lower on his body.

Stiles whimpered out, "yes."

"Such a good slut," Ethan whispered and flipped Stiles over. He felt like he shouldn't be so horny right now.

Who knew calling him such derogatory things could turn him on?

He would be Ethan's slut tonight.

Stiles lifted himself onto his hands and knees, pushing his ass up into the air. "Fuck." He said and gave Stiles plump ass a playful smack. He briefly massaged the spot he smacked, leaning down and licking Stiles puckered hole.

Fuck he smelt good.

Stiles moaned out and pushed his ass back against his tongue, because fuck that felt good. Stiles turned his head and noticed that Danny had entered the room again, along with a tripod and a camera, which was currently recording.

He couldn't bring himself to care.

He probably should.

Maybe he would ask for a copy.

His thoughts were immediately interrupted by two of Ethan's fingers entering into his tight hole. Along with his tongue.

The werewolf had an amazing mouth.

Stiles felt his insides being stretched and he knew from research that this was the painful part.

"Relax Stiles. It's a hell of a lot better if you relax." He heard Danny soothing voice, and he did just that. Ethan was able to push another finger into his tight hole, but it felt like they were searching for something. Ethan took his tongue out and placed open mouth kisses on Stiles' round globes.

The boy had a perfect ass; he couldn't help himself as he hand came down for a couple more smacks. Stiles definitely didn't seem to mind. The moans coming out of the boy's mouth got louder when Ethan found his prostate.

Ethan smirked as his fingers drilled into the younger man, who gripped onto the sheets, his eyes watering with tears of pleasure, and pushed his ass back against the fingers.

"Fuck!" He cried out.

Danny took the camera off the tripod and brought it closer to the bed, he zoomed in on Stiles ass and the ripples created by Ethan's fingers.

"Fuck. I'm gonna fuck you so good, you little slut. You won't be able to walk." Ethan growled out, his eyes flashing red.

Stiles moaned and then groaned as the fingers left his tight heat. He then felt the tip of Ethan's cock circling his hole. He took a deep breath and relaxed his hole. Ethan slowly pushed his cock into Stiles' tight ass, going in inch by inch. His wolf wanted to pound into him, but he knew the little human was a virgin. He didn't want to hurt him. Once he had himself fully into Stiles he waited. He knew his dick was big, measuring a little be less than 9" when fully hard.

That took some getting used to.

He leaned over Stiles and kissed his shoulder blades and massaged his hips. He could smell the tears spilling out of Stiles' eyes.

"We can sto-"

"NO!" Stiles yelled out, looking back at him."Just give me a minute." He said and took another deep breath. He experimentally rocked his hips back and noticed the jolt of pleasure he got. He did it again, letting out a soft moan. He heard Ethan gasp and grip his hips as he did it again, this time with a little more force.

"Fuck baby. Fuck your slutty ass on my cock." Ethan growled roughly as Stiles did just that.

Pushing his ass back on Ethan, each time with greater force, until he was slamming himself onto him.

Ethan then grabbed his hips, regaining control as he roughly pounded into him. Stiles cried out his name each time his thick cock struck his prostate.

Danny took this moment to film Stiles' face. The absolute bliss that could be seen through his parted full lips and half lidded eyes was sexy.

Ethan slowed his thrust, Stiles' tight heat bringing on his orgasm faster than he wanted. He smacked Stiles ass hard and pulled almost all the way out, only leaving his tip in. Stiles turned and looked back at him, his eyes filled with anger. That anger was quickly replaced with his eyes blown out and his mouth forming an obscenely sexy 'o' as Ethan slammed back in, starting a fast, unforgiving rhythm.

"ETHAN!" Stiles cried out, his vision going white as he came onto the sheets. He felt his body go limp as he fell to the sheets, Ethan slipping out of him.

He felt his body being rolled over and a wash cloth go across his skin.

The last thing he felt before consciousness left him as blankets being pulled across him and two kisses on his forehead.


	5. Chapter 5

Its crazy guys. We made it to chapter 5. I love the reviews and favorites and everything. You guys are the best. Keep reading and reviewing and Ill keep pumping out basically smut. With words. I noticed that I said 'fuck' a lot in the last chapter. I is a potty mouth.

* * *

Stiles felt someone shaking his body as he woke up. He let out a whine, "more sleeps please?" He said in a muffled voice. He heard a soft laugh and fingertips slide against his ribs.

"If you don't wake up soon, who will take care of Ethan's hard cock before school?" Danny whispered against his ear. Stiles whined and sat up.

Because no matter how sleepy he was, who could pass up that offer?

No one in their right mind.

He slowly sat up and felt a naked pressed against his back, Danny ran his hands from his hips and up his chest, pinching his nipples and nibbles and sucking on his earlobe. Stiles tilted his head and moaned softly, letting his eyes flutter close. He then felt lips attack his own, and he kissed him back. Ethan smirked into the kiss and grabbed his legs, pulling them around his waist. Stiles glanced over to the clock, wondering if they really had time to do this.

Of course his thoughts were cut short when he felt Ethan's tip circling his hole.

Stiles let out a loud moan when the werewolf entered him slowly. His head tilted and Danny and Ethan share a kiss on his shoulder. Ethan began to plow into him; no restraint was used as Stiles screamed out his name. His body fell back against the bed, his back arched.

Danny crawled on top of him and took his leaking cock into his mouth. Stiles' body didn't know how to handle so much pleasure.

Tears of pleasure rolled down his cheeks.

He opened his eyes and show Danny's hard cock dangling in front of him, he stuck out his tongue, instinctively, to get a taste. He felt Danny moan around his cock as he took more into his mouth. He tried to focus on sucking, but damn if Ethan wasn't pounding into him like a madman. His muffled moans spilled around Danny's cock. He was going to cum soon.

Cum hard.

He pulled his mouth off Danny's cock, and onto his balls. The low moan that exited Danny's lips indicated how much he liked it.

"Ready to be filled up baby?" Ethan asked and didn't give Stiles time to respond as he pumped his little body with cum.

And it felt amazing.

Stiles had begun to jack Danny off; moving his hand up and down his cock quickly. Stiles couldn't stop his orgasm any longer as he came into Danny's mouth. The Hawaiian then came all over his chest and mouth. Ethan slipped out of Stiles with a messy wet pop and Danny rolled off of him.

"What time is it?" He asked, his eyes falling asleep.

"Sleepy baby?" Ethan asked and crawled on top of the smaller boy, licking up Danny's cum. He heard the shower start and nodded.

"Its 6:45. After Danny and I shower I'll wake you up okay pumpkin." He whispered and kissed his forehead as he slid off the bed; bring covers up over his body. Stiles was sleep before Ethan got to the bathroom.

"What took you so long?" The tanned teen whispered as he wrapped his arms around Ethan, kissing him deeply. Ethan sighed happily into the kiss and pulled their bodies together.

He loved their morning ritual.

The trio was at school by the time the bell rung for first period to begin. Stiles knew that Scott could smell things on him but he still needed to talk to him. The two sat beside each other in English.

"Dude. Why do you smell like Danny and Ethan?" He asked. His nose scrunched up.

"That's what I need to talk to you about, but maybe at lunch. I promise I'll explain." He whispered back and shifted a little in his chair.

Sitting wasn't the most comfortable thing to do right now.

He texted Danny his plan to talk to Scott and the other replied that nothing bad could come from it. Stiles really hoped that was true. He sighed and mostly paid attention to whatever the teacher was saying. He would have to wait until lunch to get this heavy load off of his chest. The bell ran and he was slow to get up. He let out a sigh as he bent down to pick up his book bag.

When he looked back up, the Greek God himself, Isaac was standing right in front of him.

"Is everything alright? You are in pain, so don't lie to me." He said sternly. More stern than Isaac had ever talked to anyone before.

"Im fine Isaac. I promise." He said and gave the much taller man a small smile. Isaac dipped his head down and buried it into Stiles' neck, taking in a deep breath.

"Why do you smell like Danny, Ethan, and sex?" He asked. His voice low. Stiles' face went beet red, and he knew Isaac could feel the heat radiating off of his skin.

Stiles grabbed his hand and headed out of the classroom and out the front door of the school. He pulled out the keys to his jeep and unlocked the doors. Isaac got in on the passenger side as Stiles slid into the driver's seat.

"Stiles, did they make you have sex with them?" Isaac's voice still low, but filled with concern.

"No! It was nothing like that." He began and took a big breath. "This will be good practice for Scott. I came out to my dad last night, but before I did I asked Danny how he came out to his parents..."

He began the story and Isaac just sat and listened, nodding his head at the appropriate times. He told Isaac everything that happened that night and morning. Isaac could smell the spike in arousal while he retold the steamy events.

"So, whenever you get to have sex with your crush, you want to give them the best sex ever, so that's why you went over there." Isaac said shortening Stiles story and the other boy nodded.

"And who might this lucky crush be?" He asked and Stiles blushed again and looked up at him. It was no use lying to a werewolf.

"I have two." He whispered, barely audible but he knew the other could hear him regardless. Isaac nodded for him to continue.

"YouandDerek." He said in one breath and the other smirked.

He leaned over the middle console in the Jeep and pressed his insanely soft lips to Stiles. Stiles instantly got lost in the kiss. It was beyond amazing. More than anything he had ever dreamed of. Stiles pulled back and smiled up at Isaac, a light blush still dusting his cheeks. Isaac turned and looked out of the front window of the car and instantly frowned. Stiles followed his gaze and there was Scott.

Scott looking horrified.

And disgusted.

_Shit!_


	6. Chapter 6

OMFG. Guys. Please dont hate me. I made this extra long so that you will still love me. I still love you guys. Its a Stisaac chapter. With smut.

Yall know I love me some smut. Anywho on to the story.

* * *

"Scott!" Stiles yelled as he scrambled out of his jeep.

He wasn't supposed to find out like this!

"What the fuck was that Stiles? You kissing Isaac?" Scott yelled and began to walk off from the parking lot.

"Scott wait! This is what I've been trying to tell you!"

"Well then tell me Stiles! Tell me why you came to school this morning smelling like Danny and Ethan, and then I catch you kissing you Isaac?!"

"BECAUSE IM GAY!" He yelled out.

Louder than he expected to. A lot louder.

People stared.

Scott stopped and stared.

"I've been trying to tell you this." Scott just stared at him longer, completely confused.

"What do you mean? You've had a crush on Lydia forever. You can't just decide you're gay one day because Lydia doesn't work out!"

"Scott! I thought you would happy that I finally decided to be myself!"

Stiles yelled completely stopped in his tracks right outside the school. Isaac watched from a distanced, smelling the hurt and anger rolling off of Stiles.

"We were supposed to be getting married together, dude. What the hell?"

Stiles felt tears well up in his eyes. Scott was supposed to be his best friend. Stick by his side during things like this. Stiles needed him. He didn't notice when the tear run down his cheek. Scott's tracked the tears and he walked up to his best friend, wrapping his arms around him tightly. He felt Stiles try to weakly pull away but then give up.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm so sorry. I'm the biggest jerk and worst best friend ever. It's just the shock okay. I am happy that you are being yourself."

Stiles looked up at him, amber eyes filling with tears again.

"Shh. No crying. So is Isaac the lucky guy? Or do you want to tell me about your crushes later?"

Stiles broke out into a small smile and nodded. He hugged Scott back and then told him to come over after school. Scott nodded and walked back to the building, the lunch bell finally ringing. Isaac wrapped his long arms around Stiles from behind.

"Was he lying?" He whispered, only loud enough for the werewolf behind him to hear.

"No. You're one of his anchors. You keep him grounded. He was angry and confused, but genuinely sorry." Isaac whispered back into his ear, taking his time after his response to lick up the outer part. Stiles tilted his head slightly and bit his lip.

"Okay good." He whispered breathlessly. Stiles turned in his arms and pressed his lips to the taller man's gently.

"Babe, we are still in school." He whispered against his lips as his ass was being kneaded into.

"And for some reason, you just got more aroused." Isaac said smugly, dipping his head down and kissing Stiles roughly.

Stiles had to stop this soon, but right now all he could think about was the Greek God that was currently kissing the life out of him. Then it stopped, Isaac pulled away smiling widely. Stiles let out a whine and pout.

Damn werewolves being so fucking sexy.

It wasn't fucking fair.

"Let's leave!" Stiles blurted out, his face beet red and his lips slightly swollen.

"And go to your house? Because we could go to the loft-"

"But Derek will be there." Stiles whined more. He wanted one-on-one Isaac time.

Isaac shrugged, "alright, if you are sure that's what you want. He's going to smell me on you anyway." Isaac whispered and grabbed his hand, walking toward the Jeep. Stiles smiled and walked behind him, this weird day might end well.

"Are you hungry babe? We could actually go get lunch." Isaac said as he led Stiles around to the passenger side and opened the door.

"I'm driving."

"Do you even know how to drive?" Stiles asked, his eyebrow raised. Isaac rolled his eyes, "just get in, so I can feed you." Stiles giggled softly and got into the Jeep. Isaac made his way around the driver's side and got in. He pushed the seat back and started up the car.

"Surprise me." Stiles said.

Isaac did just that.

Stiles had fallen asleep a little while after they started driving, the morning activities and the afternoon drama had finally gotten to him. He had cutely whispered goodnight to Isaac before drifting off into the land of sleeps. Isaac smiled over at him. Who knew the hyperactive teen, who could be seen as an annoyance to some, could make him feel alive again. Not that every problem in Beacon Hills didn't keep him on his toes, but he needed the unknown factor. He didn't like feeling like everything was going to shit everytime something happen. Stiles seemed to have mastered masking feelings. Whenever he was upset or sad he didn't talk much about it. He just smiled and keep it moving. Isaac admired that about him. He lightly hummed as he drove to a diner on the outskirts of town, he felt as though the radio would wake his sleeping lover.

"Stiles, babe, we're here." He whispered lightly, his accent coming through slightly.

Stiles stirred and opened his amber eyes slowly.

Maybe they were honey?

Isaac couldn't decide as Stiles stretched and moaned.

The only way it could be described was like a cock was pushed past the tight ring of muscles that led to inside his wonderful body. Isaac couldn't help but bite his lip and tried not to go deeper into those thoughts.

They were just supposed to be having lunch, but he couldn't help but be turned on.

Stiles had told him that just that morning he had had sex multiple times, trying to get right for him and Derek. Isaac was also a teenage boy dealing with raging hormones.

"You okay?" he heard Stiles asked, his voice still full of sleep.

"Yeah," he said and flashed a smile and opened his door. He heard Stiles get out as soon as he head. Isaac reached for his hand the two walked together into the diner.

After ordering food, Stiles was preoccupied with the straw in his glass of root beer. He kept twirling it around with his tongue and whenever he got thirsty, he would just pull it into his mouth, hollow his cheeks, and suck up the liquid.

Isaac wasn't sure if he was trying to turn him on, but he most certainly was. He shifted in his seat across from Stiles, and cleared his throat.

Stiles looked up at him, while still sucking his drink. Those eye boring right into his cock.

"Shit." He sighed softly.

"Danny said I don't have a gag reflex." Stiles whispered only so the werewolf could hear, and continued to suck on his straw.

Isaac felt his mouth go dry.

The bastard was doing this on purpose.

"I'm kinda jealous of Danny and Ethan now." He said and tried to pay attention to anything else except for Stiles.

Stiles stopped drinking and smirked. "Sorry hun. I didn't mean to get you so worked up."

Isaac rolled his eyes. He felt his phone vibrate and looked and saw that he had a message. Stiles was looking at him expectedly, he had wanted to know what distracted the boy.

"Its Derek. He's just possessive. You'll see."

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked. There food had finally arrived and was being placed on their table. After the waitress left, Isaac continued.

"Well, Alphas are naturally protective over their pack. Because if they can't protect their pack, they are weak." Stiles nodded, he knew this, but he let Isaac continue.

"I'm not sure if it's like this with every Alpha, but Derek is also possessive in other ways." He started, a light blush tinting his face. Stiles was confused, he tilted his head and kept listening.

"You know that Derek is a control freak, but that control extends to the bedroom. He's a dominating alpha. It's like-"

"You've had sex with Derek?!"

Isaac nodded.

"Best ever. He's the best at dirty talk. He's the best at making you feel like a slut. God, it's amazing. And you'll never actually want to have sex with anyone again, but he's possessive in that way." Isaac finished because if he continued, he didn't know what would happen.

He could smell the arousal coming off Stiles. It started when he said, dominating alpha.

Was Stiles a natural submissive?

Couldn't be. The lanky teen had too much of a smart mouth.

"Stiles?" He asked lowly.

The teen across the table had stopped eating, it looked as though he spaced out. Stiles couldn't get over Isaac's words, they weren't very descriptive, but they had an effect on him. He shifted in his seat, wondering how hard Derek would pound into him. And how would Derek taste. His eyes flicked up at his name, and Isaac flooded his mind. He imagined the boy would have the sweetest cum. He needed to taste it.

"Stiles. Shit. Do you want me to fuck you over this table?" He asked, his voice low, growling almost.

Stiles locked eyes with him, and he let out a small whimper. Isaac couldn't help but smirk.

"Damn babe. I didn't know you were such a slut," he whispered, looking around at the neighboring booths. There was one on both sides of them, both occupied.

"I bet you would want nothing more than a fat cock shoved down his throat right now. Your slutty ass would like to get fucked in his throat." His voice was soft but firm.

Stiles couldn't help but nod dumbly.

Isaac took out his wallet and threw some bills down and grabbed Stiles from the seat across from him. Stiles practically ran to the car and Isaac hopped in the driver's seat.

The two barely made it 5 miles down the road before Stiles had unbuttoned his pants and his hard cock had been popped out of his jeans.

Shortly after that he had to pull over because he couldn't concentrate on driving while Stiles' hand worked his cock. He let the seat back more as Stiles lifted the middle console.

Isaac's dick was just as glorious as he thought it would. The hard cock stood proudly out of golden ruffles of hair. He stuck out and licked his tip, pressing his tongue down against the slit. Isaac let his hands wonder down Stiles body and gripped his ass.

He gave it soft smack and heard Stiles' needy whine. A harder smack came when Stiles took all of him into his mouth, bobbing his head quickly.

Stiles couldn't describe this taste. It was amazing. Isaac tasted a million times better than Ethan and Danny. He couldn't get enough. He reached down and unbuttoned his pants wiggling out of them. He wanted to feel Isaac's spanks.

God he was kinky.

This was stressed by the fact that he hadn't put on underwear today.

The other boy didn't mind.

He felt his cock twitch in his mouth when his pants were finally off. Stiles then swallowed around his cock, and Isaac moaned lowly. He heard him curse under his breath. He gripped onto Stiles hair and bucked his hips up into his mouth. Stiles responded with a moan and he began to bob his head, Isaac matched with his thrust and it wasn't long before the blond haired teen was about to cum.

"Shit Stiles. I'm not going to last much long."

Stiles looked up at him and brought his mouth to his tip, sucking as hard as he could, while stroking him quickly.

"Fuck." He moaned out and began to cum, all of his seed spilling down Stiles' throat.

The other drank his cum like it was the last thing he was drink in days. He lifted his eyes up and looked at Isaac. The other boy grabbed him by the chin and crashed their lips together. They kissed hungrily.

Animalistic.

Stiles had maneuvered himself into Isaac's lap. He rocked their hips together, while they were still kissing.

"I want you to ride me Stiles." Isaac whispered against his lips, grabbing his hips, bucking up into him.

Stiles moaned and nodded, he lifted his hips up slightly. He felt Isaac slid into him fairly easily.

The lubrication of Stiles' spit combined with the fact that he was still loose from earlier that morning, made the experience pleasurable.

Stiles lowered himself down slowly, his eyes closed and his mouth forming an 'o', no sound was coming out though. Isaac watched his features when he was fully seated on top of him.

Isaac leaned forward and latched onto his collarbone.

Stiles began to bounce, moans spilling out of his sinful mouth. Those moans drove Isaac's hips up into him. He looped his arms under Stiles' shoulder and clasped onto the top of them. He thrust his hips up, as he brought Stiles' onto cock. Stiles had been reduced to moans, he tightened himself around Isaac. He was going to cum.

"Baby!" He moaned out and Stiles came onto both of their chest. Isaac moaned and cummed deep inside Stiles. Stiles took a deep breath and slumped into Isaac.

"That was amazing." Stiles whispered and Isaac nodded. He looked at the time. It was 3:30.

"Come to the loft with me." He said and looked up at him. He didn't want Stiles to go. Ever.

"But Scott-" Stiles began but then stopped, Scott would totally dump him in this situation. He felt as though it might be a bitchy move, but he pulled out his phone and texted that they would have to meet up later. Isaac smiled and bite his lip as Stiles slid off of him and the other boy moaned softly. He didn't even bother pulling back his pants.

He just passed out as Isaac drove to the Loft.


End file.
